creepypastafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Dead Tony
Меня зовут Тайлер и я хочу рассказать вам о том что со мной произошло.Месяц назад, 6 ноября 2014 года, я переехал в новый дом с моей дочерью Мелиссой, ей было семь лет. Всё выглядело замечательно, дом был красивый, и он был далеко от города. Это было хорошо для Мелиссы, ведь у неё была астма. Однажды Мелисса пошла гулять с друзьями, но не вернулась, Я сел пить чай, поглаживая собаку, Эмили. Уже было 9:00, Мелисса не вернулась,я начал нервничать, а то мало-ли что произошло? Я надел рубашку и брюки, взял фонарик и пошёл искать Мелиссу. Через пять минут я нашёл Мелиссу: Она сидела на скамейке, её глаза были закрыты и она плакала. Я подбежал и спросил: - Что такое? Она обняла меня и вытерла слёзы: - Папочка, прости, ты мне говорил не болтать с незнакомцами, но я ослушалась... - Что произошло?! - Мой друг пошёл домой, и я осталась играть одна, было темно и ко мне подошёл мальчик в капюшоне , и папа, у него были красные глаза, он... он плакал кровью, я думала он добрый и поделилась с ним соком он присел и начал спрашивать где я живу, а также другие вопросы. - И что он с тобой сделал?! - Ничего, но сказал что может что-то сделать... Далее он начал спрашивать очень жуткие вопросы, я напугалась и заплакала. он... ему не понравилось, он сказал мне "Не плачь!", очень злым голосом, и затем он сказал что если я не прекращу,он выдавит мне глаза, я встала и побежала, а затем ... он пропал! Папа, я хочу домой, пожалуйста Мы пришли домой, я уложил её в кровать,я думал позвонить полиции завтра, but for now cease. I was very nervous and wanted to settle down, but then I saw something that made me wince ... On the desktop, a new image, it is called "Dead-Tony". I opened it: it was a photo taken for our (our!) Webcam! On it was a boy or a girl, it is not clear, but he (or she) had dark eyes as if they were not, and could be seen lying behind Emily (our dog). I looked at the date of creation of the image, and saw that photo was taken somewhere 20 minutes ago, probably when I went to look for Melissa. At first I was scared, but then this photo led me to anger, this bastard not only made my daughter to cry, but also laughed at me, entering into my house and make it fucking photo! I looked around the house, but there was nobody there. "Apparently, escaped," - I thought, and went to look for him on the street. Search had not long, somewhere in the 30 meters from the platform was visible a figure. It was a guy 13 years old with a blunt haircut, he was in a dark red sweatshirt. I ran up to him and was ready to send it to the police, but when I reached, I noticed that his eyes were red, bloody eyes. In one hand he had a bank, which had some balls in the blood, and the second Swiss knife ... And, my God, it was not the balls, they were the eyes torn out your eyes! He looked at me and said with a smile: - Something is wrong, mister? - Oh, you son of a bitch, I'll beat the shit out of you! Before I could pounce on him, as he abruptly thrust into my hand a knife. I tried to grab a guy, but he was clever, he took the knife out of my hand, and thrust again, only in the stomach. I fell to the ground, and he bent his bloody fingers tore my eyes and said softly: - Don't cry, everything will be fine. I'll call an ambulance, they will come after you. And you're brave, not afraid of me, that's good. So I tore you only one eye, so you saw my surprise that is waiting for you at home. Oh yeah, call me Tony, Dead tony ... He opened the jar with the eyes and put my back, and then he pulled out my phone and called an ambulance, and he went briskly. I could not move, it was terribly painful and I lost consciousness. Then I woke up in the hospital. At the hospital, I learned that my daughter was killed and tore his eyes. I immediately knew who did it, and I want to kill him. If you find information on his whereabouts or even anything, tell me, I do not have any information about him except this fucking photo ... http://i65.fastpic.ru/big/2014/1210/77/9dca02628f809b5065752440f146ae77.jpg